1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to coating technology and, particularly, to a coating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional chemical vapor deposition (CVD) usually includes a main body that defines a coating chamber, a bracket housed in the chamber for seating workpieces, a crucible received in the chamber for holding a precursor, an electron gun for generating electron beams to bombard the precursor, and a gas source for providing working gas into the chamber. In operation, bombarded by the electron beam, the precursor emits molecules thereof. The molecules react with the working gas to form a compound gas while moving towards the workpieces. The compound gas deposits on the surface of the workpiece, forming a desired film. Because the reaction of the molecules and the working gas and the deposition of the compound gas take place in the same chamber, it is unavoidable for residual partially-reacted molecules to deposit on the surface of the workpiece, which degrades the quality of the film.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coating device which can overcome the described limitations.